


fear/relief

by guttersvoice



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro likes to keep his worries private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fear/relief

There’s a gasp over the commlink.

“Akihiko-senpai is in trouble!”

Shinjiro’s axe slams through a shadow and into the ground. He doesn’t look at Akihiko, gives him his privacy as he spits blood, and struggles to stand on shaking legs, pulls heavy breaths into his bruised chest. He’s fine. He can keep going.

Not five seconds later, claws rake across his stomach and he blacks out.

He comes to once the battle is over, with Minato and Yukari crouched over him. Shinjiro is stood to one side, unconcerned, and Akihiko is mostly grateful, but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a part of him that was disappointed. It would be nice to have some public confirmation that Shinji cares about him.

It’s fine, though - he gets up, and they fight their way up five more floors before Yukari practically falls asleep stood up and Minato leads them all back downstairs.

He heads straight upstairs to his own bedroom, but a boot is shoved between his door and the frame before he can close it behind him. Shinjiro elbows his way into Akihiko’s room, grabs him by the shoulders, and crushes their mouths together. It’s heated and rough, not gentle, or sweet, or any of the things a kiss ought to be according to the things Akihiko has heard.

But the unspoken worry and fear and relief is what’s important - he relaxes into Shinjiro’s arms, letting his hands rest on his waist, and kisses back.

Shinjiro lets himself fall back against the door and they don’t break the kiss for as long as they can bear, both panting and flushed. Neither of them say anything, letting their breath mingle between them.

They know what it means - ‘thank god. thank god you’re alive and okay. thank all the powers that be that we both made it another night’ - so there’s no need to say it.

There’s school tomorrow. Shinjiro leaves quietly, lets Akihiko get the rest he needs.


End file.
